


Taking On the Mantle

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [89]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz faces Tajima in his final exam to become a full Esper wizard.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Taking On the Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 85 'magician'

Alis hadn't even realised how worried she'd been until the door opened and Lutz re-emerged. All the tension in her shoulders and the anxious thoughts swirling in her head seemed to dissipate. The Esper looked mentally and physically exhausted, scratched and bruised but with a triumphant smirk on his face. While his tunic was charred and torn, the robe he wore on top was new. His previous robe was white but this one had a golden sash with a ruby embedded into the clasp. It glowed with magical power.

"It's done," declared Lutz, "I'm officially a full Esper Magician now."


End file.
